The Book of Shadows: A Slytherin's Story
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: This is a story written by Draco's girlfriend. She goes from the first time she met Draco, to other things, to how she feels about his parents, and so on. This is sort-of dark, but not too bad. *CHAPTER 13 NOW UP*
1. Chapter 1

The Book of Shadows:

The Book of Shadows: _A Slytherin's Story_  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Copyright: I own Chelsea and her family. All original charicters belong to the lovely JoAnn  
Kathrine (SP) Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I am now taking a break from my other story, The Fifth Maurader. Anyway, this is a story told by Draco's girlfriend, none other than Meilin's little sister, Chelsea (Okay, I have a fond liking for the name Chelsea. I name everything Chelsea. Anyway, If you've read my other story, Chelsea hasen't appeared yet. In fact, where I am, she's not even born.) Now, on with my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_Cursed the day I was born. Curse it! I'm okay... No, really. But why must I walk with this burden on my shoulders? You see, maybe I can tell you my troubles. I was born into one of the richest wizarding families in the world. 2nd richest, actually. My parents are huge Voldemort supporters. Whenever one of us kids turns eight, we are taken to become a death eater at one of the ruddy conventions. But that's not my problem. No, not at all. My problem is that I have recently turned 11, and my parents are sending me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In Britain. And they said if I don't make it into the Slytherin household, I would disgrace the family and be disowned. And who wants that? I sure don't.  
Let me introduce myself. I am Chelsea Serene. I am 11 with long brown hair and green eyes. I hate my life. I live in Japan. I have 17 brothers and sisters, and yes, some of them are disowned. I am the sixteenth child, and I don't seem to matter much to my parents. All they ever do is threaten me, anyway. But that's not why I don't want to be disowned. You see, I have a baby sister. Well, she's not exactly a baby, but I call her that anyway. She's four years younger than me, and surprisingly, I adore her. Who would she have to look up to if I was disowned? Who would care for her when mother is drunk and father is away, putting his life on the line for Voldemort? No one. None of my other brothers and sisters would. That's for sure. I don't want to think of what would happen to my baby sister if I were gone.  
But then, even if I am disowned, I will have to go to Hogwarts anyway. My sister, Meilin, who was one of the disowned few, works there as a teacher's assistant. She does errands, substitutes for the other teachers, that kind of stuff. I don't see how she does it. She has a few secrets, one of which I share with her. But I won't say that right now.  
My sister, when she was in Hogwarts, fell in love with some man. After they got out, she moved back to Japan for three years to help one of my brothers with his job. After three years, she moved back and supposedly, they met up again. A year later they got married. Two years later, He was arrested for killing thirteen or fourteen people, I'm not sure. But I know he's still in Azkaban. I wouldn't be surprised if he went mad. Come to think of it, I don't know his name. Something Black... Oh, who cares? I don't.  
Tommorrow I will go and get my school supplies. Of course, My mother isn't taking me. No, she couldn't take time out of her busy life to take her daughter to get items for school. I have to go with my evil older sister Kaori. I don't like her, and she sure as he--, excuse my language, doesn't like me. Here I go again... I really should get out more. Okay, here's a fact about me. I don't like people. I don't like anything. But I wish I was in Azkaban. I like dementors. Too bad I couldn't have one to suck out people's souls at my wishes. Heck, after a while I would probably tell it to suck out my soul. I wouldn't mind it at all. I'm already soulless.  
I'm tired of writing. I don't like to write. I like to read, however. I especially like to read grusome accounts of things with lots of bloody details... sorry, I'm letting my mind drift off again. Anyway, I am not a happy person. I defenatly won't become a Hufflepuff. They're too happy.  
Goodnight_.  
Chelsea put down her diary and quill and flipped of the lamp switch. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: How do you like it? I have to get at least two reveiws before I continue to Chapter 2. So reveiw, reveiw, reveiw!_  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Once again,

Once again, I don't own anything but my charicters. J.K.Rowling owns everyone else.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, I have successfully survived half a day of shopping with my sister. But we're not done yet. Not even close. I already got my spell books, and ran into a rather poor wizarding family when coming out, too. They all had red hair, like leprechans. Except no funny hats. There was five of them, an older boy, a prefect, as Kaori called him, a little girl younger than myself, a pair of twins, and a boy my age. I didn't say anything to them. That would have disgraced my family, too. Everything nice seems to disgrace our name. Weird, huh?  
After that, I went to get my cauldron. I had my eye on a silver one, as silver is one of my favorite colors. But my sister said no and gave me one of her looks. I ended up with the Pewter one the list called for. The good thing, however, is that I got a free telescope.   
And that left me where I am now. Eating ice cream from the ice cream place. I like this flavor. It's interesting. It's called something like mint chocolate vanilla. It's a weird name, and I was reluctant to try it, but it's rather good. I am sitting here, eating my ice cream and looking at the brooms in the Quality Quidditch Supplies. I want one. Imagine being the youngest quidditch player on the team. I would love to be one, flying high in the air over the crowd. But I wouldn't fancy getting my hair messed up. Oh well. I can't have everything my way. And of course, there is that rule of first years not being able to have brooms. But then, my family never exactly follows rules. But my father has a job at the ministry, so no one ever questions our actions. It's a good thing, too.  
I'm not quite sure what my father does at the ministry, as I'm not permitted to ask questions. I normally get in trouble for asking too many questions. Of course, a few every now and then are okay. My parents allow me that much.   
Sure, I have everything a kid could want. All the latest toys and electronics. But none of it ever comes from my parents' heart. But then, do they have hearts? I think not.  
My dad has this friend of his, I've never met him, but anyway, my father said his son and I are perfect for each other. My father and his are talking about having us get married. And I've never even met him! I bet I will hate his guts. I'm that way. I don't want to get married to him. Doesn't a girl have a say in who she marries? I guess not. But I'm not worried. Not at all. I've got other things to spend my precious time on. And his son is not one of them.  
More later, my sister is getting ready to leave again.  
  
Later...  
  
That was the longest I've ever been shopping. We left at six this morning and just got back. It is 9:35 p.m. Here is the rest of my day from where I left off.  
After we left the ice cream parlor, we went to get my phials. Being from the family I was, of course nothing would do but crystal. While we were there, we got my potions ingredients. I begged my sister to get me some extra of everything to experiment with at home, but she flat out refused. Oh well. I would snag some from her room when she was sleeping. We left and she had looked over my list for what had to be the hundredth time. I hate when she keeps reading things over and over.   
She went off, having spotted one of her friends, leaving me to get my robes myself. I walked into Madam Malkin's and waited. When I was going through the door, I passed a tall, skinny black haired boy. For an instance I thought I saw a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I laughed at myself. It couldn't possibly be Harry Potter. I got inside, and jumped when I heard a voice behind me.   
"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked me. She was a rather kind looking witch.   
"Yes." I had replied. She led me towards a stool and started pinning my robes. A blonde boy was on the stool next to me, clearly almost done.   
"What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked me.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if he was talking to me or not. "Are you talking to me?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, well. Slytherin, I hope." I said quietly.  
"I want to be in Slytherin, too. I would leave if I was in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course." I don't know why, but my heart was racing. I seemed to be hanging on to his every word, praying he would say more. I think I have lost it.  
"Draco Malfoy." He gave me his hand to shake, and I shook it with the arm that wasen't being pinned.   
"Chelsea Serene."  
"Well, I hope I see you in Slytherin." He grinned.  
"You too."   
As I left the shop, I must have had a dazed look on my face because I got some questions from my sister.   
Now all that was left was my animal. Kaori asked me which one I wanted, and I told her I wasen't exactly sure. I mean, I don't like toads, and I already have a cat, so that leaves an owl, right? So that's what I got. We left Eeylop's Owl Emporium with a large barn owl, my favorite of all owls. I'm not sure what I'll name it. Maybe if I sleep on it I will come up with some ideas.   
Night.  


A/N: Reveiw or no chapter 3!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

J.

J.K. Rowling owns all the charicters but a few, which are mine, and so is the plot.  
  
A/N: Let me clarify this; Sirius is not out of Azkaban. That came up on a reveiw, and well, I had to answer it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The last few days with my sister have been unbearable. She is so annoying. Yes, of course, I am talking about Kaori. I would never talk about any of other sisters that way. Or would I? Who cares? I don't.  
Yes, it's not long until I go to Hogwarts. And hopefully see that Draco boy again. I think I have taken a liking to him. My sister says it's puppy love. I don't even like puppies!  
As for the boy I passed going into the robes shop, he's still on my mind. I don't know why, but he is. Could he really be Harry Potter?   
The other night I snuck into Kaori's room and stole some potions ingredients. I don't think she noticed. I've been experimenting ever since. So far I have managed to create a love potion, a truth potion, and a potion that turns teachers I don't like green. But they weren't strong. They all seemed to have an affect for about three minutes. Boy was Kaori mad when she saw what I did to her dog! I've never seen Scruffy so green. So she set him on my cat. I wasen't surprised when my cat clawed it's nose.   
Back later, my father is calling for me.  
  
Later...  
  
I don't beleive it! Okay, my father called me downstairs, saying he wanted me to meet someone. Well, obeying orders, I did. And you'll never guess what I came across!  
Anyway, I walked down the stairs, hoping my father would make this quick. A tall man was standing there. I had no clue what this was about. Why didn't he call down another one of my sisters? Why me?   
I opened my mouth to say something, but my father was too quick.   
"Chelsea, I would like you to meet Mr. Lucius Malfoy." He said, glaring at me.  
Malfoy... Where had I heard that name before?  
"Hello." My response must have been rather cold, because I got in trouble for it later. Something about disrespect.   
"And I would also like you to meet his son, Draco." I haden't noticed the boy standing a little ways behind me. I turned to face him, and well...  
"You!?" I cried, pointing at him. It was a wonder that I had heard that name before. It was the boy I had met in Madam Malkin's.  
I received yet another glare from my father. I knew right then I was in trouble.   
"I am pleased to meet you." I said in one of my phoniest voices, and then a walked off. Why did I do that? Even I'm not sure.   
"Is she always like this?" I overheard Mr. Malfoy say as I stormed off.  
"No." My father responded. "I just don't know what got into her."  
I can't wait to got to Hogwarts to get rid of my father. That will be the most enjoyable moment of my life.   
Good night.   
  
A/N: Please reveiw!!! It keeps me going!! Oh, and If you would like to see this a full story, not like I planned (I planned to have it skip a couple years then skip some more and stuff,) please add it into your reveiw. I would like to hear everyone's opinion on it! Oh, thanks to Davita, because she's been beside me throughout my fanfiction career and she's helped a lot. Thanks again to everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok,

Ok, Mrs. Rowling owns most of the charicters, but those that are mine are mine. Oh yeah, the plot is mine, too.  
  
Once again, thanks Davita! I couldn't do it without ya!!! Smileys Rock!!! Oh, right... The Book of Shadows... Well, the reason I called it that... never mind, you'll find out later.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_It's been a while since I have written anything. I had nothing to write about. Except my sister is afraid of rats. She found one in her room, under her bed. But who cares about that?  
I leave for Hogwarts tommorrow. I am excited. Well, sort-of.   
Good day.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ah, yes. I am on the Hogwarts Express, and nobody will talk to me, so I write. That Granger girl has been coming through my compartment all morning, looking for that stupid boy's toad. If he were smart, he wouldn't lose it. As for Granger, I don't like muggles, or muggle born wizarding families. I think that's because it's been drilled into my head not to. Even if it hadn't, I still don't like them.  
I haven't seen Draco. Maybe he chickened out and didn't come. Or missed the train. I doubt it.   
And Harry Potter... Everyone's saying he's in the back somewhere. Maybe I should go have a look. But then, that would make me look interested, wouldn't it? I'll just make up some story. If worst comes to worst, I'll have to lose a toad too. Back in a few minutes.  
  
Later  
  
He really was Harry Potter. I don't beleive it. I saw Draco on my way into the back. I was able to start a nice conversation with Harry until Draco showed up, ruining my chances. And what the heck were the two things following him? Elephants? So I left.  
Oh god, here comes Kaori. More later.  
Cio!  
  
Later  
  
Kaori didn't stay long. She just wanted a quill to write something. I have no clue what happened to all of hers.  
Oh well look who's here... I have the slightest feeling he's not going to give me any chocolate. Draco's arrived, I'll write more after he's left. Oh, and his elephants have to leave, too.  
  
Later  
  
Well that was interesting. Draco well, gave me something. Then he left. But I won't say what. No, not even to you. Oh dear, I must change. I have five minutes until we reach Hogwarts. Here's a thought... Maybe our robes next year will be black, too. Oh, I just love black...  
Cio!_  
  
A/N: Please Reveiw!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, J.K.Rowling owns everything but my charicters and the plot. That's about it really. Oh, and from now on, I'm going to have a qoute in each chapter.   
  
Today's Qoute:  
"Sometimes I feel so lost, and the rest of the time I'm just so down and depressed."  
~Chelsea Serene (When talking to Draco)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well good greif. Of all the things. Anyway, we got off the train and the first years were led to the huge man (he was 2 times the size of my father!!!), who took all the first years across the lake on boats. I have to say, I'm not impressed with how the castle looks from the outside. Maybe it will be better inside. Anyway, it was 4 to a boat, and guess who I get stuck with. Draco and his elephant crew. This is going to be aa pleasant trip. Yeah, right.  
  
After dinner and sorting  
  
I got sorted into Slytherin!!! Yes!!!! Kaori sent an owl to father almost immedeantly. At first, I thought it wouldn't dicide where to place me, and it would never say. And then I would be sent back home, disgracing the family yet again. But I was wrong. And I'm so happy I was! I remember placing the sorting hat on my head, and a voice in my ear, reading my thoughts. It was so strange! It read my memories and about all the times I disgraced my family and my deepest fears, and then it said something to me. It said I had courage and wisdom, but I was also ambitious and power-hungry. Me, power-hungry. As if. That's the Malfoy family. Oh, The bad thing is, Draco and his elephants are in Slytherin too. Drats.  
Everyone at the Slytherin table applauded me and welcomed me to the Slytherin household. For once, I felt like I belonged somewhere. But that changed the moment I saw Draco. Oh, I could kill him for the smirk he was giving me. He reminded me just with that stare I didn't belong. And I knew it.  
Dinner was a spectactular event. Golden plates and goblets everywhere. Heaping piles of delicious foods... Oh It makes my stomach hurt thinking about it. I don't think I have ever eaten that much in my life.  
I saw Meilin earlier, but I haven't got a chance to speak to her yet. Not like I want to, mind you. I couldn't care less if I spoke to her or not.  
Our common room is in the dungeons, and it's rather drab looking and drafty. Our dorm isn't much better, but at least there's nothing but black.   
My cat is driving me nuts! There is fur everywhere from where she has been jumping over my stuff. Oh well, I love her with or without the fur on my stuff. She is the only thing alive that understands me. Oh, did I mention I named my owl? I named it Judge Judy (a muggle judge), after my sister. No, I don't have any sisters named Judy, so here is my reasoning. I named it after Kaori, because she is as hateful and grumpy as Judge Judy. Can you tell I watch muggle television? I get channels from all over the world.  
Oh, here's Judge Judy now... and what's this? She has a letter for me. One moment...  
I've returned. Judge Judy had brought me a note from somebody, I'm not quite sure who, that wants me to meet them at the tallest astronomy tower (where ever that may be). I'm not sure if I should go. I'm not afraid to break rules (we're not supposed to be out after dark).   
Pansy Parkinson (a sad excuse of a girl I share a dorm with), will not shut up! At this point, if I have to deal with these sad excuses of girls for the rest of my years at Hogwarts, I would just as well be a Hufflepuff. I beleive I will go tonight and meet whoever it is. Anything to get away from Pansy!  
Classes start tommorrow.  
Good night.  
  
A/N: Well, after my 2 week vacation, I have returned! Who is awaiting Chelsea? Any ideas? If you think you know, put it in your reveiw. I would like to see what other people think. Please Read & Reveiw (R/R)!!!! Oh, and if you want to know more about Meilin and her relationship with Sirius, and more background on Narcissa and some other charicters, please R/R The Fifth Maurader. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read and reveiw my stories!!! I really appreciate it!!! Thanks for beta-ing Davita!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well... not everything...  
  
Today's Qoute: "Here, take it... you... you... you doughnut Natzee, you!" ~Gracie Heart, Miss Congeniality  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Oh... I want to hurt him so badly. Oh sorry. Just thinking about what happened last night. Well, I did go to the highest astronomy tower last night. A note was pinned to the wall, and it said, "GOT YA!!!" Then a net caught me and tied me to the ceiling. Too bad I had forgotten my wand. I had to scream and scream and scream some more before a teacher came and untied me. I got in so much trouble! But oh... I am going to hurt Draco so much....  
On happier terms, classes started today. I loved Charms, and according to Professor Flitwick, I am really good at it! Finally I can do something right. Oh my... I'm starting to sound like my twin sister Hitomi. Except I'm not as clumsy.  
Potions will always be fun. For me, at least. The Gryffindors hate potions so much! And Professor Snape favors us because we're in his house. I love being favored! Hitomi managed to get yelled at in the first five minutes. She's not good at Transfiguration, but at the rate she is going, she sucks at Potions, too. Not my problem, I suck at Herbolodgy.  
Lunch was an interesting affair. A couple Slytherins started a food fight at the end of the table and got told off by Professor McGonagall.   
All day I have been thinking of ways to get back at Draco. But so far, nothing.   
Dinner wasen't very interesting. No one spoke to me, and I didn't speak to them.  
Well, that's all the happened.   
Night.  
  
Next day...  
  
Well, I have nothing much to say except I found an interesting article in the Daily Prophet. It said someone tried to break into a gringotts vault that was emptied the exact same day I was in Diagon Alley. I always thought that it was impossible to break into Gringotts. Strange, isn't it?  
  
Later...  
  
Lovely. Another detention. I got my second detention in a row for falling asleep in Trasfiguration. I mean, what kind of excuse to give a detention is that?! Humph.  
  
That night...  
  
All through dinner I glared at Professor McGonagall. I never liked her, and I really don't like her now. I pity the Gryffindors. If I was in Gryffindor, I would run away.  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another chapter complete. Please R/R! Chapter 7 coming soon!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling... Well, not everything...  
  
Author's Note: I DO know what a Book of Shadows is, For those of you who were questioning me. I don't mean to sound rude or hateful, But I do know what it is. This is a different Book of Shadows. Chelsea later explains why it called the Book of Shadows, so you will get why it is called that later. Kaori Sacamoto is my friends charicter, she just asked if I would mention her sometimes (and she specifically wants Chelsea to gripe about her. It's kind of an inside joke type of thing). Joy... Another thing for Chelsea to gripe about... She will be very pleased.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Another Day, Another bunch of lame classes.  
  
Next day...  
  
I hate that Kaori Sacamoto! She is the exact oppisite of my sister, and 10 times more annoying. How can Hitomi be best friends with her? How can anyone?  
Ah yes... My plan to get Draco in trouble. I've dropped it. I'm not going to get him in trouble, but I'm going to make him jealous. That should be simple, now shouldn't it?  
Judge Judy has brough t me my Daily Prophet. I'm tired of writing, so I shall do some reading.  
Cio!  
  
Later...  
  
Once again, I hate that Kaori Sacamoto!!!! If I ever want to tell her to shut up, I have to address her Kaori S. If I ever want to talk about her, I have to address her Kaori S. How much stress does a girl have to have in her life without having to worry about calling a girl with her last annitial included? I hate this.  
Ah yes, Why do I hate Kaori Sacamoto, you ask? Because she gets all the attention. Even Professor Snape, who hates Gryffindors more than I do, adores her! And he's supposed to adore me! I'm in his house! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!!!! And I hate Ron Weasley, too!  
  
Next morning around 1 a.m.  
  
Okay, I'm not supposed to have this, but who cares? I don't. Yes, I did steal my sister's diary. Why? So I can read it. And I'm bored. And awake. I'm writing this in invisible ink, so that way she cant see it. Good thing, too. She'd kill me.  
Who am I? Well, Chelsea's precious diary, I am Kaori Serene, 2nd year and lock picking extrodinair. In other words, The sister she hates the most. And she's not my fav, either.  
Crap... I think she is waking up...  
Bye!  
  
Sometime past 3...  
  
Funny... Around 1 this morning I awoke to a strange scratching noise, like a quill on paper. And I thought I saw a dark figure running out of the room, and they threw my diary at me, but when I looked, nothing was written in it. Invisible ink, maybe?  
I'll check it out when it's light.  
Good mid-morning.  
  
Later...  
  
Strange... Very strange indeed. This morning at breakfast, Draco asked me what my middle name was. I didn't tell him. Why would he want to know my middle name is Melissa? I know what you're thinking (If only you had a brain, dear diary), Why would a Japanese girl have an English name? Well, my father is American. He named me. Enough said.  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another chapter gone by. Maybe I'll mention Kaori Sacamoto again (yes Allie, again). Who knows? If I don't, surely no one else does. 


	8. Chapter 8

J. K. Rowling owns almost everything.  
  
A/N: Not much to say except I can't mention the unicorns yet, Allie. They don't take Care of Magical Creatures in their first year. Maybe I'll do it at a quidditch match. Anyway... R/R!!! Please? *Puppy eyes* It even makes Chelsea happy by knowing someone likes reading her rants and lets her continue her griping.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Quidditch try-outs today. That really sucks since I can't do it. Well, at least we get flying lessons today anyway. Not like I need them, I've been flying ever since I was 3.  
Maybe I'll see that cute Gryffindor again today... I don't know who he is, but he's cute! Maybe he'll help me to make Draco jealous. I doubt it.  
Speaking of Draco, he's been walking around talking about how good he is on a broomstick. I personally think his feet have never left the ground. I garentee he will fall off in the first five minutes.   
Ah yes, breakfast! Food for flying! Food! What am I talking about?  
Later.  
  
Night...  
  
Well, that was amusing. Draco can fly. But he's been doing it wrong all along. Tee hee, that made my day.   
On the other hand, I had my doubts about Potter. But he can fly! Too bad he got in trouble.   
You see, Draco took this stupid remembral thing from the boy with that stupid toad, and, well, started to fly of with Potter chasing him (boys will be boys). Anyway, Professor McGonagall came in saying she's never seen anything like that in all her years (how old is she, anyway?), and took Potter off somewhere. He would have been good on that lousy Gryffindor Quidditch team, but I suppose he's not allowed now. Too bad.  
Hitomi was another story. I guess the school brooms are different than her Nimbus 2000 (my little sister Aki's now that Hitomi has been disowned), because she couldn't get it to move. It wouldn't even move a twig. I suppose she was really hard on herself after that. Oh well.  
Kaori, come to think of it, (as in my sister, not Miss S. Oh wait... I have to call my sister Kaori because they both have the same annitials, K. S. Strange, huh?) Made prefect this year, and I'm surprised shes not bragging about it. The other Kaori, however, I think she, well, fancies Harry Potter. I pity the poor boy. If I was him and she liked me, I'd kill myself and then mummify my body. Did I say mummify? My Egyptian vacation is still sticking to me.  
Have to go and practice my flips (I'm a gymnast), or Kaori'll get on my case.  
Too bad I can't turn her green... (I ran out of potion) But then, You wouldn't notice a change anyway, she wears enough green make up for the both of us and the rest of the Slytherin household. Well, you might notice a change in her hair, I think it wouldn't stay red very long.  
Anyway, better go flip (oh what fun).  
Cio!  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another chapter! Maybe I'll write 9 right away. Or maybe I'll write chapter 16 of the Fifth Marauder. I dunno. Maybe I'll do my chores. Yes, I better. And no chapter 9 until Allie calls me. We made a deal, so she better call soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

J. K. Rowling owns almost everything.  
  
A/N: Well, Allie called me. Actually, I called her. Anyway, we talked about this story, and I got a new idea (not even she knows). Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! I really appreciate it! Ah yes... On to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
How? How can one person have feelings for another one day, then hate their guts the next? It's that way with me and Draco. Grand. I sound like a muggle. I hate muggles.  
I wish I was a cactus. I could hurt people. They could hurt me. I wouldn't feel it. I would be a cactus.  
You know what? I've seriously thinking about running away. Away from Hogwarts, away from my family, away from Draco. Away from everything that makes me so miserable. Maybe Kaori will know what to do... I think I'll go talk to her.  
  
Next morning...  
  
I had a dream about that cute guy last night. I don't remember too many details about the dream, I just remember he was in it.  
Professor Quirrel said I was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wishes. I only know all that stuff because I'm a Death Eater. Big deal.  
Actually, Malfoy, that idiot, joined me in detention today. He wouldn't say what he did, but at least he got in trouble for it.   
Tommorrow is Halloween! I love Halloween! Why? Because I can really scare little kids on Halloween. Or, in my case, other first years. I wonder if it will work...  
  
Halloween...  
  
You know what? I asked Kaori a question yesterday, and it was one she wouldn't answer. I asked her why, since we live in Japan, we go to Hogwarts. Like I said, she wouldn't answer me. I'll ask Hitomi. Maybe she knows...  
  
Later...   
  
The Great Hall looked fabulous! Live bats were everywhere, and huge pumpkins, too! I just love Halloween!  
I asked Hitomi, and she looked at me like I was nuts. "Don't you know?" she asked me. I told her I didn't, so she looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leaned over and said, "It's because your parents don't want us around. They want to get us as far away as possible from them."   
"My parents? Just because you were disowned doesn't mean they aren't your parents too." I called back. She just shrugged. This is turning out to be the worst Halloween of my life.  
  
After dinner...  
  
The Halloween feast tasted really good. What was even better was Professor Quirrel running in screaming, "Troll in the dungeons!" You should have seen him run! On the other hand, we were sent back to our common rooms to finish dinner. They should have let me at the troll. After all, I have a special connection with trolls. I like to outwit them. It's a hobby of mine. Actually, I've only seen a troll once before. But I had fun messing with it's head. It got kind of mad at me after that, though.  
Night.  
  
A/N: What is Chelsea going to do to Draco? Well, I'm not going to tell, she is! But not in this chapter, of course. Please R/R!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

J. K. Rowling owns almost everything.  
  
A/N: Well, I am here to make an announcement. My friend, Allie, has decided to write the sister diary to the Book of Shadows, and called The Journal of Kaori Sacamoto. If you want to read about someone who is the exact oppisite of Chelsea (Allie has a way different story line than mine. Mine goes by what it said in the story description, hers has not much in common with mine), that's the story for you. If you think I should write this story as 2 diarys (both by Chelsea) put it in your reveiw. Please R/R!!!! Thanks!  
  
I forgot a qoute in the last chapter. Oh well.  
"Maybe I'm an angel underneath." ~Meredith Brooks  
  
Chapter 10  
  
11/1  
Ah yes. For once I date my entry. Surprise, surprise. Snuck out last night. Nothing much else to say.  
  
11/2  
I saw Kaori Sacamoto today, and I wish I haden't. That stupid git. Just when I had enough courage to speak to that really cute boy she had to come over and start bugging me. I can't stand her! Drats. I'll try again later.  
Aki (my baby sister) sent me a letter today. I don't know wether or not I was happy to receive it, or like evrything else, hated the fact she sent me mail. She didn't have anything interesting to report in here, so I'm not going to. Except mother shall have a 19th kid. Don't my parents ever stop? I hope it's a boy.   
Hitomi seems to have herself a crush. I can tell by the way she looks at him she likes him. Oh wait till I tell Weasley myself...  
Later!  
  
11/3   
News has traveled around the school that Professor Snape tried to get in the forbidden corridor on Halloween. Actually, It hasen't traveled. I've just been eavesdropping. I wonder what's up there that everyone wants...  
  
11/4  
  
Well, I don't have much time to write. Quidditch game is this morning. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. I hope Slytherin wins!  
  
11/5  
  
We lost. Too bad. With me on the team we would have won. But no, I'm too young to play.   
You'll never guess who was the Gryffindor seeker! Harry Potter! He's allowed to play, and I'm not. That's wrong.  
I hate the world today. I didn't sleep, and now I'm not in a good mood.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well, I'm off to watch Scream. Later!  
  



	11. Chapter 11

J. K. Rowling owns almost everything.   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this! Hopefully, my editor will hopefully get back to editing soon, but as always, I will remain patient with her. Thanks to all the following for reveiwing: Damiani, Lady Snape, GryfinndorSeeker, Funkychick, Delirium, Woodica, M, Angelmouse, MirrorofErised, Aslan, Griffin2002ca, Zhannel, Alexis, Maegan Broder, Ron's Babe, Scarlet Rose, Emily, Melanie, Princess, Nymfn712, Ashley, Lily, Jessica Ray, Sarah Black, Jennifer (my aunt), MuShRoOm, Erika potter, Alynnia*McKinnon, Ravenclaw's Pride, Lauren, Selena (Shannon, my best friend), *~*Dracoz chick~*~, Megan, Shampoo (My best friend Sara), Me, Nicole (a good friend of mine), A Witch, Sae (Allie), Narcissus Medjai, Madame Snape, and Starry Eyed Dreamer. If I missed anyone, I'll be sure to add you sometime soon!  
  
MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay peoples, this is for those of you who have been after me for calling this the book of shadows. You're all right on your definitions, but you're all wrong, too. Ignoring the facts that "witches" (wiccas) have claimed the Book of Shadows, and Charmed claimed it for something or the other, in REAL life, the Book of Shadows is from ancient Egypt. And, Chelsea names her diary the book of shadows for other reasons. If you want to discuss this any further, email me at JapaneseAnubis@aol.com. Thanks!   
  
Chapter 11  
  
11/6  
Tommorrow is my birthday. Joy. Nothing to look forward to.  
  
11/7  
As usual, I got a lot of gifts, but my favorite of all was Kaori's. She got me a wizard radio that plays everything from radio to muggle cds. Amazing, isn't it? Yes, I love my radio. And it works on school grounds!!!  
  
11/8  
Well, I got the guy I liked to look at me. The bad thing was, he looked at me for only about 10 seconds, then turned away. Rats. I shall get his attention sooner or later. I hope.  
  
11/9  
Well, He looked at me, again. Didn't say anything, but he looked at me. I guess that's a good enough start.  
  
11/10   
I sound like a hopeless romantic, again. I hate when I do that. And my rant for the day, you ask? I have none. It seems like everything taunts me, waiting to make me miserable. Not lately, though. I'll go talk to Draco. Make him mad. That distracts me from my thoughts.   
  
Later...  
  
Well, that was rude. That little brat... he should treat me like the goddess I am. Oh, he'll regret being so mean!  
You see, I went to where he was sitting, and tried to start a conversation, but he told me to shut up and go away. Well, I showed him. Before I stormed off, I picked up his ink bottle and poured it all on his head. He was so mad! He'll regret the day he ever told Chelsea Melissa Serene to shut up and go away!  
Anyhow, I finally have something to complain about. Draco. Why Draco, you ask? Why not some other helpless boy? Because Draco and I are officially enemies.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this is kind of short. The next one will be longer, I promise!   



	12. Chapter 12

Once again, I don't own anything but my charicters. J.K.Rowling owns everyone else.   
  
Qoute:  
"Fly me to the moon and let me play amoung the stars,   
Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars?  
In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more, cause you are all I long for, All I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you."  
~Utada Hikaru "Fly Me to the Moon"  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
11/12  
That brat Draco. I can't stand him! He called me a mudblood today! How rude! Me, a mudblood? Not on my life. So, well, I kind of hit him. And I kind of got in trouble... And I'm kind of going to be late for my detention if I don't leave.  
Bye!!!  
  
11/13  
  
Professor McGonagall is so grumpy! Just because I overslept (and missed breakfast) and ended up in class late she yelled at me, and took ten points from Slytherin. Sometimes I really dislike her.   
Judge Judy is being quite irretable lately. Not that I care, but she's getting on my nerves. So is Aya (my cat). Maybe they decided to gang up on me and be annoying. Or maybe the world just hates me. Or both.  
  
11/23  
  
Yesterday was so tiring, so I wasen't in the mood to write. Actually, I haven't written in a while, all for various reasons.  
Anyway, yesterday, We had a rather interesting event happen in the common room. We found a hidden passage (we being Kaori and I). You see, we were bickering about this and that, (like always,) and I just happened to lean up against a certain part in the wall. Well, the wall slid and I sort of fell, and rolled down some stone steps. It hurt... a lot.  
When I finally stopped griping I noticed that the wall had slid back in place, making me stuck there until further notice. I lit up the darkness with the "lumos" spell, and I decided to take a look around.   
I twas a very old, very cluttered, very dark room, filled with all sorts of odds and ends. There were suspicious looking chairs, and some things that looked like they were used to torture people, and other things I didn't dare try and figure out. What amused me the most, however, was the chair of needles. In the corner, a metal chair sat with spikes protruding from every angle. Very sharp spikes.   
Upon further inspection, I noticed a door, not a very obvious door, but it was there. I didn't get to open it however, because at that moment Kaori had managed to get the door back open, so I didn't want to get stuck there forever. Now Kaori and I share the room as a secret.  
Perhaps we should keep this from the teachers, and leave this just to my sisters, brothers, and I. Or perhaps we will tell Professor Snape.   
  
11/25  
  
Well, we haven't told anyone but my older sister Oyuki yet. Oyuki wants to visit it tonight, and tonight Kaori and Oyuki are going to visit it for the first time. Maybe I'll have a chance to check out what's behind that door... But with my luck, it's probably just a hidden cupboard.   
  
11/26  
  
Those two were so amazed just by that one room. But what did I expect from two not-so-smart people?   
  
11/27  
  
We went back last night, and you'll be surprised to know what we found awaiting us! We... I have to stop now, I'll write more later, a very un-welcome guest decided to degrace me with his presence...  
  
a/n: What's behind the second door? What was awaiting? Find out in the next chapter! R/R! No flames. 


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing but my characters.  
  
"If my heart had wings,  
I would fly to you  
and lay beside you as you dream,  
if my heart had wings." ~Faith Hill; If My Heart Had Wings  
  
Chapter 13  
  
11/27 later  
My un-welcome guest finally left. Anyway, I've read all about the Chamber of Secrets, you see. Well, while we were in our hidden room when Oyuki found the door I was examining earlier. She's smarter than I thought. Anyway, we opened the door (with some difficulty, and Kaori complaining about braking a nail), and we went down a small, musty corridor, leading into an even larger room. We didn't stay too long, but I beleive it was the legendary Chamber of Secrets! Of course, I could be wrong, but it's still worth checking out.   
Komban wa, nikki. (Good night Diary)  
  
11/30  
I had to serve my last to detentions for the last two nights, so I couldn't write. McGonagall was mean today, she gave us a lot of homework. I dislike her. Maybe it's me.   
Judge Judy brought me a letter today from Father, reminding me to return to return for Christmas. If I had my choice I would stay here, but apparently I don't. Malfoy and his family are coming to our mansion for Christmas break. Just my luck. That little git has to spend the week with me. I'm going to be so miserable. Oh, did I tell you we named our manor? It's name is Adieu... Good-bye in French.  
  
12/17  
  
I'm already packing my stuff to go home. Classes are getting a little less busy, and Professor Flitwick (The Charms teacher) let us talk because we weren't paying attention. Tomorrow we go home, and Draco comes over the day afterward. Yippee, I'm going to have a lovely break. Diary, I've decided to give you a name. Your name is now Celeste.   
Atode, Celeste! (Later, Celeste)  
  
12/19  
  
Celeste-  
I took a look at whose staying over Christmas break, and Potter was one of them. I wonder why? I mean, I know his parents were killed, but he lives with his aunt and uncle, doesn't he? Why doesn't he spend Christmas with them? Not that I care, I was just wondering.  
Granger, Hitomi's friend, and Weasley, her crush, are also staying. Why would a high class girl like my sister be interested in poor, worthless, Weasley? What does she see in him? Oh well, she's always been strange.   
To make her feel better, due to the fact she's not wanted at home, I bought her over 100 galleons of stuff- all her favorite things or things she wanted. Even something she hates and didn't want- a new Transfiguration book. She hates Transfiguration, but she needs a new book. You see, Celeste, she's not very good at Transfiguration. And whenever she gets frustrated, she'll hit her book on things. She doesn't even notice she's doing it, she just... does. That's Hitomi for ya.   
Well, better finish packing.   
Later, Celeste.  
  
A/N: Oh well, I'm extremely happy today. =) Okay, please reveiw this (no flames) and please also answer this question: Do you like the idea of having a diary for every school year? Well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
